Children of Pixie Hollow
by dawnleaf1234
Summary: "Words of the queen are not to be taken seriously unless indicated." Everybody knew about this rule, all except for one. A story about an age potion and how a small accident can cause something to go horribly wrong in Pixie Hollow. Milarion, SnowflakeXRedleaf and possibly HyacinthXSunflower. Read and review :3
1. Chapter 1: too old?

**Feel free to kill me when you realise that I have enough time to write out this story when I can't write enough for Highschool: Minister style... sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the tinkerbell characters and themes except for my story plot. **

* * *

_The words of the queen are not to be taken seriously unless indicated_

That was the one rule everybody knew in Pixie Hollow. Even though it may have been years since Tinkerbell arrived, she didn't know of this, then actually taking some of the words seriously.

* * *

"You should rest Ree. It is getting late." Milori soothed.

It was now sunset and Queen Clarion was finishing up on all the paperwork she had to attend to today. Hands rubbing her temples lightly, she felt reassured that Milori was comforting her as well. If not, she probably would have snapped by noon.

Wrapping his hands around her shoulders, he held her hands softly, asking "Whats wrong? You've never been this tired before."

Spinning around on her chair, she kissed him fondly, cradling his head before answering.

"Must be age getting to me, after all, I didn't arrive just yesterday."

It was at this point Tinkerbell sped away from her spot behind the door, not that she was eavesdropping or something. It was another theater night, so most fairies were too busy to be out and about. Flying into the library, she rushed to the spell aisle, immediately spotting the book she needed.

Even though fairies aren't too known for their magic or spell making, spells here were very easy to make, and just as easy to cast. Not too many fairies knew this fact, Queen Clarion among them. Because of that, if a fairy were to grab one of the spell books and cast a spell, the whole of Pixie Hollow may be doomed.

Opening up the book she was holding, The Encyclopedia of Spells, she brushed the dust off the leather bound case, indicating that it hasn't been touched recently. Being organised from A to Z, it didn't take her very long to find an age spell, or in her case, potion.

Noting down what ingredients she needed, she headed home, thinking about how happy the queen would be when she was 500 years younger...

* * *

Being past sunset, the stars had come out, shining brightly on the pair below it. Redleaf and Snow were walking together in the Winter Woods, clearly enjoying the serene view the ice and snow provided them tonight.

"See, this is better than staying cooped up in the library isn't it?"

"I'd still prefer a nice book and a warm glass of chamomile tea, but this is nice."

"You truly are a warm fairy at heart aren't you Snowflake, I mean, you like warm drinks rather than cold drinks an occasionally I see you walking around watching the leaves fall."

Blushing, she turned around to face him, giving him a smile rather than a cold stare.

"There's nothing wrong in appreciating the different scenery once in a while, especially when you have most of the year off, seeing just plain white gets too boring sometimes. Can't do anything about the warm drinks though, they really are nice."

Returning her smile, he held her close, his head resting somewhere near her ear while she placed hers on his shoulder.

"And that just the way I love you."

* * *

"Why is it that every time I see you, you're always staring out the window Hyacinth?" Sunflower questioned as she flew down the stairs. Boiling a kettle of water, she brewed some tea; something she always did before bed, and yet she keeps asking herself why she can't sleep half the time.

"Well, you see how Queen Clarion and Lord Milori are now dating again? As well as Snowflake and Redleaf? I just feel left behind sometimes. Feeling that I'm slower or just uncertain with my life I guess." He admitted.

Nodding to show that she understood, she drained the tea cup, preparing herself to knock some sense into him.

"Being slower than others doesn't mean you're less than them, especially when it comes to things like love. You'll find it in time, I'm sure of it. If you want it to get any better than that, put yourself out there, instead of looking out the window and looking like a lovesick puppy, that never works."

"Sunflower... Well, I never expected to hear you say that..." He mumbled, pouring them some more tea.

"I'm not one of a serious type but that doesn't mean I can't be from time to time."

"I get how you feel, I'm probably viewed as a fretting idiot don't I?"

Hoping to get a laugh out of this, she crossed her legs, faced the other way and smirked, not looking into his eyes.

Realizing what she was getting out of this, he got up and crossed over to her without her knowing. Placing a light kiss on her cheek, he bid her goodnight, grinning with happiness while she sat there glowing red in the face.

* * *

"Now all I need is some pixie dust...-" Tinkerbell mumbled as she sprinkled the dust onto the brew, watching it turn from a sick yellow to clear in the matter of seconds.

"And I'm...DONE!" she exclaimed.

Pouring the contents into a jar, she looked over to the book, glancing quickly at the line that said:

Please take caution with potion, one drop = 5 years younger.

Completely ignoring that statement, she stored the jar in one of her topmost shelves, waiting for tomorrow to come quickly so that she could give it to the Queen and possibly Lord Milori as well.

_To reverse this potion, simply give the user a drop of old grape juice mixed with sundried rasins every day. User will age 4 years per day. (Old grape juice is sour and rasins are wrinkly, something similar to what a human skin would look like when they grow old) _


	2. Chapter 2: the effects

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to disney. I wish I did though... XD **

* * *

The first rays of sunlight filtered through Tinkerbell's curtains, awakening the tinker herself. Groggily she prepared herself for her usual routines: delivering supplies to every talent groups. Grabbing the potion jar, she didn't count how many drops were in there, instead she hoped that there was enough to make Queen Clarion feel young again.

She set off on Cheese, the road was littered with rocks, the potion lid slowly got looser and looser...

* * *

With the upcoming spring, all ministers had the "Tinkerbell incident" burned in their heads. But with her new inventions and found things, spring ran smoothly, the only addition being daily meetings and progress checkups to all the talent heads. They didn't want another incident like that again right?

Flying out of the tree, the six of them opted to meet up with Mary and Dewey for a cup of tea and late brunch. Hyacinth, having eaten earlier decided to pass this, but with light pleading from Sunflower, he came along. Redleaf and Snowflake hung back a little while, noticing the light dust of red in the other two minister's faces.

Snowflake grinned. "You don't think -"

"Definitely. Hyacinth has never looked this happy."

"A little slow don't you think?" She smiled coyly.

"I'd rather not mess with them, remember what they did to us?"

Laughing lightly, they caught up with the rest, hearing snippets of their conversation. It seemed a little dull, strained even.

Sunflower nudged him in the side, catching him off. "Lighten up Hyacinth!"

"Yeah..." his expression dimming slightly.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing...nothing's wrong..."

She let that go this time, not trusting that he was completely okay. What could be bothering him? Besides all his other normal frights of course... Wait, maybe it was last night! Thinking back at it, she grew even redder, her hand reaching up to that spot.

"Queen Clarion!"

Unmistakably the voice belonged to Tinkerbell, but with the potion held in her hands, it obscured most of her face, clearly affecting how well she could see. She was aiming towards the golden glow of the Queen's dress but her flight pattern was unsteady, causing her to bump into many things, the lid getting looser by the second.

Dewey, too absorbed in a conversation with Mary, didn't see the fairy flying towards him. Before he could notice her, she came into contact with him, sending both of them to the ground. Luckily they landed in a pile of leaves.

Frowning, he sat up. "Wha...?"

Grinning cheesily, Tinkerbell helped him up, as well as brush off all the leaves and apologizing to him. Being the nice sparrowman he was, they changed topics immediately, somehow causing both of them to laugh.

Before Tinkerbell could think of anything else, she realized that the potion was not near her at all, or anywhere in sight. What she failed to notice was when she knocked into Dewey, the potion flew up in the air, over Queen Clarion and Milori's heads, and landed on all four of the ministers. With the lid being loosened from earlier, all the contents had spilled out, somehow emptying themselves evenly on each of the minister's heads.

They flashed white, all of their limbs shrinking. When it had cleared, they were no longer the proud, colourfully clad seasonal ministers. Instead, they were four tiny fairy babies.

* * *

"Oh my." Clarion gasped, staring at them with wide eyes.

They stared back at her, being awfully quiet even when surrounded by lots of fairies. No one dared to make a sound, let alone know what to do! Nothing like this has happened for a very long time and only fairy king and queens were allowed to give birth.

Suddenly, Hyacinth sneezed from the pollen around him, looking rather silly at it. Everybody laughed, cooing at how cute and tiny they all were. Smiling, the two rulers picked them up, gesturing for everyone to go back to work. Gently, she flew inside, Sunflower gurgling happily all the way. As Clarion discussed what they had to do, Milori kept them company, wiggling each of their little toes and fingers as they laughed.

Tickling them lightly, he smiled at how easy it was to take care of them. _Perhaps we'll have some of our own. _

During the urgent conversation, Queen Clarion kept sending looks back towards all of them, her heart warming at Milori's fatherly actions. Snapping her head straight, she asked if there was any cure.

"Is the potion reversible Tinkerbell?"

Upset as always, tears flowed down her cheeks as she replied with a shoulder shrug. Placing a hand to calm the crying fairy, she told her to grab the book in which the potion came from, seeing for herself for any cure. Dismissing her, she sent Mary and Dewey to check on the seasons while she tended to the babies.

Milori, seeing that they were yawning, rocked two of them at once, soothing them to sleep. Noticing that Clarion was coming over, he placed a small kiss on her cheek, lighting up her face.

"You seem to be very good at this."

"Natural rookie I guess."

Clarion picked up the other two and led them to a spare room, nestling them in a warm blanket. They all cooed gently before falling to sleep, earning a few "awws" from the two.

"You look very motherly Ree." He whispered, closing the door behind them.

"Fatherly describes you very well Milori." She whispered back, flying down to the kitchen. She traced her hand on his jaw before she flew away, smirking back towards him.

Just because he wanted the last laugh, he pursued her, locking her in a tight hug. His mouth was now in line with her ear, sending shivers down her back.

"You're enjoying them aren't you?"

"They are adorable. Who knew babies were this cute?"

Flipping her around, he kissed passionately, only to be met with the same amount of force back. Clarion pulled away, smiling as she kissed his nose lightly. He returned it with a kiss on her collarbone, earning a soft moan. By now the were both flushed, but it all had to end when Tinkerbell walked into the picture once again.

"Queen Clarion, there seems to be a - oh my! I'm so sorry!"

"Tinkerbell! So theres a cure?" She asked, pulling away from his hands.

"Yes, its a mix of grape juice and something called a r-a-i-s-i-n..."

"Pardon? the last part only."

"An ingredient called a r-a-i-s-i-n. I'm not sure if we have that"

"Dear, you mean raisins? We haven't seen any of those for a long time. I'll go ask the garden fairies to see if they can grow some. Thank you Tinkerbell."

Sending her to get Rosetta, as much as she wanted to resume her thing with Milori, a loud wailing had started up from the baby room.

They flew back only to chuckle when they saw that Redleaf was pulling the blanket off of Snowflake, disrupting Sunflower from her sleep. To the left of that, Hyacinth had spit up pretty much all of his breakfast.

"And you said it was going to be easy."

"Oh hush Milori."

* * *

**Second chapter done! This fic will be mostly about Milarion parental care and in the view of the four ministers as they grow up. And yes, raising are apparently rare in Pixie Hollow :D **

**Read, review, favourite and follow! :3 **


	3. Chapter 3: baby care

**Disclaimer: None of the tinkerbell characters belong to me, if they did (insert minister and milarion reason here.) **

* * *

Clarion flew over to the messy Hyacinth , nose wrinkling from the pungent smell. Grabbing a clean cloth, she dabbed at the mess, as well as dabbing at his face. She wasn't all too good with this but she knew Hyacinth wasn't going to eat anything for a while.

As for Milori, he fixed the little disruption between Snowflake and Redleaf. Apparently Snowflake was sneezing out small puffs of snow and cold air, chilling little Redleaf. Picking her up, he nearly dropped her from the heat. Putting a hand to her forehead, he reasoned that her little body couldn't handle the heat just yet, meaning she needed to be in Winter immediately.

"Snowflake's too warm, I'm taking her back to Winter. Can you handle them for a while?"

"Sure, just send Mary in. I'm going to need all the help that I have."

Tucking the warming Snowflake in his arms, he sped off, swinging himself on his owl towards the Winter Woods.

* * *

"Rosetta!" Tinkerbell cried, her face worked up from the importance she was given.

"Honeydew, whats wrong? Besides the Minister issue of course."

"Do you have a rai-sin?" She asked, pronouncing raisin like the word "rising"

"Rising?"

"No, raisin"

"Rising? As in rising sun rising?"

"No RAISIN, as in...raisin..."

With her bad pronunciation, she not only confused but annoyed all the garden fairies she asked. Upset, she went around asking everyone what it was, only to receive the same kind of response, to no avail. Dejectedly, she flew back to the garden fairies, only to see a passing squirrel holding what looked identical to the raisin in her spell book.

"Wait! Squirrel! Where'd you get that?" She yelled.

Said squirrel looked up, it cheeks full of the raisins. Frightened by Tinkerbell's loud voice, it placed the raisin it was holding in its hands and ate it quickly. Its tail and fur had bushed up, running away with bright scared eyes. Sighing, she slowed down, only to see some garden fairies and Rosetta handing out raisins to other animals.

"Garden fairies! Are those 'raisins'?"

They heard what she said, looking down and at last understanding what she was talking about.

"Tinkerbell dear, these are raisins, not rising. Rai-sins, understand?" Rosetta explained.

Finally getting some raisins for the potions, she headed back, face red with embarrassment when passerby fairies that she had asked saw her holding raisins and laughing at her pronunciation mistake.

* * *

Back at the Pixie Hollow tree, Queen Clarion and Fairy Mary were not handling the three babies all too well. After their little nap, they were using their wings, each of them flitting about in different parts of the room. Sunflower took to circling the ceiling, somehow not getting dizzy at all. At times she would stop flying completely and fall, flying back to the ceiling at the last moment, frightening the two fairies.

Hyacinth crawled on the floor, in between the table legs and chair legs. Occasionally he would hover in place, making him very easy to catch. The only thing was that he was very fast, his wings matching the speeds of a fast-flying fairy (just not as fast as Vidia of course). Redleaf flew crazily around the room, zooming to all the four corners, becoming a red and yellow blur.

Even with Queen Clarion's many talents, catching babies were not part of her abilities. Often when they did give chase, the babies would duck and change direction very quickly, causing the two to either bump heads or bump their heads on the multiple furniture. Tired out, they sat in the middle of the room back to back, sighing.

They watched as the babies looked at both of them with wide eyes, Hyacinth taunting them by crawling between their feet.

"Should we get him?" Mary asked.

"Even if we did, he'd run away again."

Groaning, the babies laughed at them, apparently understanding their conversation.

* * *

Milori and Snowflake were not any better. He brought her to Dewey, wanting his help in keeping her. Once in the ice building, her eyes immediately widened, the surface reflecting all the ice books. She twisted her way out of his hands, going up to one of the shelves and stroking the books. Milori was enjoying this, watching her awe in everything.

Fiona, awakened by the sudden noise, padded over to Milori, purring under his petting. He was getting into the rubbing situation with her before completely forgetting about Snowflake. Luckily for him, Dewey had spotted her and pulled her down.

"Milori, who is this little lady?"

"That, is Minister Snowflake."

_Silence. _

"Hhow...whhat...?"

"Long story. Do you happen to have any -"

"- books. Of course."

Flying to one of the deeper shelves he brought out a very old book covered in dust. The pages were yellowed due to age, why? Well Milori was the last fairy baby for a long time.

Suddenly Snowflake burst into tears, crying very loudly.

"Whats wrong?" Dewey yelled, his hands covering his ears.

"I don't know, I've never raised a child before!"

"Whatever happens, make it stop!"

Milori flew over to her, rocking her lightly. This had no effect on the crying baby. He tried bouncing her. Nothing. Dewey attempted a silly face, but this only worsened the crying. Nothing the two could do had any difference. The longer she cried, the more louder it got.

"How much louder can she get?" Dewey moaned.

"Ugh. Fiona doesn't seemed to be bothered by this at all."

Unknown to them, the lynx had grabbed some cotton and stuffed in her ears, completely muffling the crying. Instead she slept soundly, which annoyed the other two fairies.

"Dewey! Lord Milori! What on earth is that noise?"

Turning to look at the newcomers, they recognized three fairies, Periwinkle, Spike and Gliss. They also had covered their ears from the crying.

"What is a crying baby doing in the Winter woods?" Spike asked.

"Who cares, look how cute it is!" Gliss cooed, stroking Snowflake's cheek.

At this, she stopped yelling, sniveling softly. Gliss picked her up, hearing Snowflake's tummy rumble loudly.

"Lord Milori, you have to feed her you know." Periwinkle giggled.

The three left the room, returning with some food and a spoon. As Periwinkle fed her, she said

"If you don't know when to feed a crying baby, how are you ever going to be a father."

"Please don't say any more you three." Milori grumbled.

* * *

**Poor Milori! :D Updates will be frequent so in the mean time, go read my other stories!**

**Read, review, favourite and follow! :3 **


	4. Chapter 4: the start of childhood

**Has it been too long again? Hehe. Anyways... Here's the next update :D **

**BTW its also my birthday today, so consider this a present from the birthday girl! :D **

* * *

"Queen Clarion! I have the potion!" Tinkerbell said as she flew over to the exhausted Queen Clarion carefully. Given that the potion needed time to brew, it had taken a whole day before it was finished. Needless to say, three babies will tire a fairy out very very much, especially one with no warning or practice at all.

"Shh, the babies are asleep! We don't want to wake them." Mary whisper-shouted, taking the potion from Tinkerbell's hands.

"I thought they had to be awake? Don't we have to feed them the potion?" Tinkerbell inquired.

Without saying another word, Queen Clarion flew over to the babies, woke them up one by one and returned, each baby looking very sleepy. At this point, Redleaf yawned, opening his mouth wide enough for Mary to give him his dose.

Immediately white pixie dust spewed above him, quickly transforming him from a little baby to what seemed to be a four year old child. He blinked a few times in the bright light, his brown eyes glancing around the room energetically.

"Wow, thats so...uhhh" His head tipped over to one side, apparently in deep thought "cool?"

With the three clear on what would happen next, they to feed the others, Sunflower avoiding the spoon. Hyacinth took the spoon without doubt, turning into a lanky child and a rather bad sneeze.

"Achoo!" Hyacinth sneezed loudly, sounding more like an elephant by the passing moment.

As Queen Clarion cleaned Hyacinth up once again, Mary did her best to get the spoon in Sunflower's mouth. She moved her head to avoid the spoon, the potion swaying side by side, threatening to spill its contents. Tinkerbell, seeing that this wasn't going anywhere, picked her up and bounced the little baby, causing her to giggle.

With lightening fast reflexes, Mary managed to get it in, smiling as she glowed white like the other two. When it had faded, she was still giggling as she smoothed out her lilly dress. The three looked similar to what they looked like before, only a much younger version. Their clothes were also alike, the only difference was the lack of Redleaf's hat, revealing a messy shag of brown hair, the same shade as his hair.

Tinkerbell flew out with a bid of goodbye, going to freeze her wings and give Snowflake's share.

With their backs turned, the three children ran around the room, yelling out in delight as they chased each other in a game of tag.

"Hyacinth catch up!" The other shouted as they hid behind Queen Clarion's flowing dress.

Said child sneezed once more and stumbled to catch the other two. He was not as coordinated as Sunflower or as fast Redleaf, causing him to trip in apparent air.

Toppling down to the ground, his face didn't seem to be fazed. Bounding once again, they continued their game as Queen Clarion and Fairy Mary looked to each other with amused looks as well as looks that said "here we go again."

* * *

"Snowflake dear, do you think can go to the warm side?" Milori asked, crouching down to her height.

"Do I have to? I'd rather stay here with the books."

From her reply, he was surprised at her choice of words. Even at such at young age, she sounded very much like her grown up self. Smiling, he let her wander around Dewey's library to her amusement.

Excitedly she laughed as she ran around, unable to pick out a book at once. Finding one in a tall shelf, she attempted to climb up the ladder, Dewey looking in her direction and laughing lightly at the book she picked out.

It was one of his more harder books on fairy philosophy. So difficult and thick that the text was very small and neat, unable to even be comprehended by such a small child, let alone Lord Milori himself.

"Dewey, how in neverland could you write something so hard?" Milori asked at last, his mind trying to make sense of what he had, and still is reading as he stroked the small of Snowflake's back in comfort to the shaking girl.

"Should we go Snowflake?"

She was silent, the only indication was the frantic nod of head.

The two had left, Dewey chuckling at his writing as he put the book back. His library was very neat, organised so that the harder books were not in plain sight. Instead those kinds of books were at the topmost shelves, the tallest shelf containing the hardest pieces that he had ever written. That was where Snowflake had flown up to, no wonder she wasn't able to understand what she was reading.

* * *

"Need some help my love?"

"Milori, how glad am I to see you." Clarion sighed. Mary had just taken the children outside, hoping that the sights outside would do them some good.

"I just sent Snowflake to play with the others. Is that a good thing?"

"Yes, so I think. Why are you asking me? I thought you were a natural at this" she smirked, light-heartedly using her hand to brush his cheeks.

Smiling in response, he tugged her closer to him until they were close enough to be kissing.

"I don't know, why don't you teach me?" He whispered in a low tone, sending shivers up Clarion's spine.

"Should we take this to another room?"

Instead of giving him a worded answer, she pulled him into a passionate kiss, not releasing until they were both out of breath.

"That a good enough answer for you?"

"More than anything."

* * *

**Milarion fluff! So cute! Haha. **

**Read, review, follow and favourite! **

**I hope the next update will be faster as school starts again on Monday... :P **


	5. Chapter 5: At the edge of Summer Glade

**Sorry for the long wait, school has really taken a toll on me :\ But, with the many holidays, early closures and teacher days, I should be back on track with both of my stories :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own tinkerbell or any part of the franchise**

* * *

"Come on!" Redleaf cried out, very ahead of the other 3 fairies. He was impatient to do something, excitedly flapping his wings across the field.

"Slow down! There's no rush anyway" shouted Snowflake. She looked behind her, glancing amusedly at Sunflower attempting to roll down the hill. She laughed happily as tiny flower petals flew into the air where she rolled, the flower fairies around her smiling along. Even if she was trampling them, they were all too happy watching Sunflower to care.

"Ugh, hurry up why don't you?"

"Jeez, calm down Redleaf."

They finally came to a stop, the place being the edge of Summer Glade. Fairy Mary flew as quickly as she could, unable to catch up earlier from Redleaf's quick flying. At this age, his wings were longer than most, giving him the the near capabilities as a fast flyer. Judging from the tired faces of everyone, he sighed and sat down, leisurely placing his hands behind him.

"We're here, what do you want to do?" Hyacinth asked, seeing that he was doing anything anyway.

"Dunno" Redleaf replied aloofly, holding one of his hands out to cover the sun as he closed his eyelids

"You mean, we rushed all the way here just so that you can rest!" Snowflake demanded.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" He asked, clearly noting the way her voice went up a bit.

"What's wrong with that?" She spat, "We all thought you wanted to do something important here. Something so important that we all rushed here! Now you tell us that you had nothing planned?!"

Sunflower and Hyacinth couldn't understand what was happening all that well. One moment they were fine, the next moment, Snowflake started fuming.

"Hey you should listen to your own words, calm down" He replied, stressing on the words calm down.

She plopped down, not bothered to argue with his impossible logic. She was red in the face, and completely silent.

"And besides, what were you going to do if you didn't come here?"

"Read."

It was here Redleaf decided to open his eyes, widening them at Snowflake. She stared back at him, confused as to why he was staring. After a few more seconds, he burst into laughter, confusing Snowflake even more.

"What's so funny?"

"You reading! How can somebody enjoy such a boring thing to do?"

Hyacinth opened his mouth to retort, instead beaten by Snowflake.

"Excuse me, but there's nothing wrong with reading!"

"That's just sad." He mumbled inaudible after, followed by a cough.

"Pardon?"

He kept his mouth shut for a few seconds, then mumbled the word again, this time much louder.

"Bookworm"

This time it was Snowflake's turn to stare at him wide eyed. "Dirt face."

"Snob."

"Idiot."

"Book loving freak!"

That really crossed the line. Snowflake was shaking with anger at this point, turning around, she left hurriedly, tears threatening to fall.

Once she was gone, Sunflower spoke up, "You didn't have to say that."

"Why should I let her boss me around?"

"She wasn't."

He fell silent, his mind finally processing what he had did. Not planning to show any weakness, he turned away from her, guilt ebbing its way into his mind.

"Okay, I finally caught up!" Fairy Mary appeared from the other edge of the clearing. She was given stares of confusion, only to be dismissed by another sneeze from Hyacinth.

* * *

"Ohh Milori, don't stop..." Clarion moaned, gripping Milori tighter. He ravaged her neck with small passionate kisses, his wilder side showing up. Clarion had no issue with this, instead she loved every moment of it.

In between kisses, he moaned words one by one, Clarion too immersed in pleasure to comprehend what he was saying.

"What. About. The. Kids?"

When it finally clicked in her mind, she realised that she didn't want to ruin this moment any more, instead choosing to ignore them for a while.

"Just leave them be, Mary can handle them..."

Pleased with her answer, he kissed her on the lips lightly, teasingly leaving Clarion wanting for more.

She pouted, "Milori..."

"Self control my dear, after all, you are the queen." He teased, eyebrows wiggling for more effect.

"Right now I'm no Queen, I'm just yours."

"And that's why I love you."

"I love you too Milori."

* * *

Little did the two know, Mary couldn't handle the kids, immediately setting off to find Snowflake. Hyacinth offered to help, flying to the other side of Pixie Hollow. The other two sat there in silence, the tension building up until it was unbearable.

"You should find her."

"I know" Redleaf whispered back, hiding his face in his knees.

* * *

**A bit of everyone :D Well everyone except for Dewey... ehehe. More drama definitely in the next chapter! **

**Read, review, favourite and follow! :3 **


	6. Chapter 6: 4 year olds, just 4 year olds

**Here's the next update! Thanks for all the nice reviews from the last chapter, they were all appreciated :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story plot**

**just a side note, the next few chapters after this one won't feature alot of milarion. Instead, I'm concentrating on building on the minister's personalities and 'feelings'. I have something else planned for them :) **

* * *

After a few more agonizing moments, Sunflower decided she couldn't bear it anymore. She stood up, bid a silent farewell to Redleaf, and flew off, wanting to find Hyacinth before he inevitably hurts himself.

Not really paying attention to Sunflower or her disappearance, he sat there, the previous conversation replaying over and over in his mind. Maybe he just wanted to poke some fun out of the girl but surely he wasn't that rude...right?

Of course, his little 4 year old brain didn't think any of those thoughts, instead he just sat there feeling guilty that he made her cry. At this point in time he couldn't do anything about it, let alone go anywhere. Fairy Mary had told him to stay put while she searched for Snowflake and brought them all together once again.

Bringing his head up once again, he couldn't help but notice a stray maple leaf. It was still bright green but since he was at the edge of the Summer glade, the possibility of finding a leaf from an autumn tree was small. Picking it up, he gasped as the leaf suddenly went from green to a dark shade of red.

Dropping it from shock, he saw the leaf glow lightly, the edges of the leaf growing larger and larger until it was around the size of his head. Curious, he picked it up once more, confused as to why it had changed colour upon his touch. He kept examining the leaf, turning it over and over when he had memorised every vein and shade on it. The leaf's glow didn't fade, even when Redleaf held it close to himself as some sort of comfort.

* * *

"Hyacinth!"

Sunflower heard nothing in return, even when she had reached the winter border. She cared for his safety, caring about everyone even at such a young age. Crying his name out once again, she tripped over a vine in autumn and tumbled face first into the ground.

"Owwww"

Pushing herself up, her mind went blank. Doing the only other thing she could think of, she cried, sobbing loudly as she curled into a ball on the ground.

Hyacinth was near the edge of autumn, immediately figuring that if Snowflake had to go somewhere, it was probably back in winter. Flying around yet another tree, he heard faint crying. Flying faster, the autumn bridge came into view, along with Sunflower crying her eyes out on the ground.

Slowly edging closer like she was a frightened animal, he saw a badly scratched knee, probably the reason why she was crying he figured. Realizing how much pain she was probably in, his brain naturally told him what to do. Bringing out a clean cloth from his pocket, he rushed over to the stream, dipping the cloth and wringing it until it was only slightly damp.

Bending down to her level, he managed to calm her down enough to wrap the cloth around her knee.

"Its going to sting a little alright?"

She nodded, her tears finally stopped falling.

"Try standing." He said, standing up himself.

She tried, only to cry out in pain when she put some weight in it.

"It hurts..."

"Here, there's always a good luck charm for this." Waving his hand around in a circle around her leg, he said "Pain, pain go away!" finishing with his hands in the air.

Trying again, she felt the pain as well as felt herself becoming more useless by the moment.

This time, Hyacinth held his hand out for her. She stared at it for a while, then she gingerly placed her hand in his. He pulled her up, causing to lose her balance and fall into his hands until she regained it.

Recoiling from his arms, she stared into his lit up face.

"You stood!" He grinned even more.

"Lets head back, Fairy Mary will be worried sick!"

They held hands as he lead the way back, trailing slowly behind him, her eyes still wide from his gestures.

Between the two four year olds, their faces had both turned red but they dismissed it to be from all the flying that they did.

* * *

Snowflake sat up in a tree, staring down into the vast expanse of snow underneath her. Even if she were to fall, she could fly or the snow would catch her midflight and soften her like a cushion.

Annoyed didn't even come close to describing how she felt at the moment. Every time her mind thought of Redleaf, she would go red in the face and bury it in the snow while covering her ears. This didn't help at all to the four year old but she still kept doing it.

He shouldn't have said those things about her! There was nothing wrong with reading! But the longer she sat there thinking about things, the more she thought that she shouldn't have gotten so angry at him that quickly.

Sitting up straight, she faced the frozen bark. Placing a hand on it, the ice quickly disappeared under her touch. She didn't really think about what she was doing at the moment, just letting her mind control her actions.

Now that the ice was all gone, she put a thin finger onto the bark, frost spreading in delicate swirls and patterns. Satisfied when she was done, she flew off, knowing what she had to say and how to apologise.

* * *

**Just realized that I'm not very consistent with the ages in some of my chapters. In this case, I'm going to go with aging four years at a time. So dismiss that I said they were 5 in chapter 3. Going to change that now...**

**I really liked this chapter :D The scene between Hyacinth and Sunflower is inspired from this adorable Pokemon scene in X and Y. **

** watch?v=O0QvL4lGNAg (sorry its in jap, just read the subtitles!) **

**Read, REVIEW (They make me wanna write), follow and favourite! :3 **


	7. Chapter 7: Deterioration

**Back again with another update! Hopefully you'll enjoy this as much as I do :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot line**

* * *

"Where were you!" Mary exclaimed, all red in the face after her frantic searching for Snowflake. Being hidden in a high tree in the winter woods, as well as her clothes being white, was really hard to find. Snowflake kept her head down, apologising for her random disappearance.

"In all of neverland, I'd thought children would be easier to raise than this!" Mary sighed and added in a lower voice, "If Ree can't deal with them how are they ever going raise -"

"- Raise what Fairy Mary?" Redleaf interrupted, his eyes once again round with curiosity.

Mary sputtered, not intending the child to hear that. As her mind raced with what to cover herself up, she immediately thought of something better.

"How about we get some ice cream?"

The children cheered in excitement, running back to the tree where Mary held her promised ice cream. Putting on a small smile as they ran ahead once again, she thought about how the four would respond to this once they reverted to their normal selves. Chuckling lightly, she brushed the thought away, wanting to race the kids so that she could slip the potion into the ice cream before they ate it.

* * *

Snowflake ran beside Redleaf, for once letting her hair down. With the wind flying past their faces, her hair flew behind her in waves. Redleaf, still clutching the leaf that he had found, truly wanted to tell her how sorry he felt, but couldn't work up the nerve or the words to say so.

As they ran, he started to look down, staring at the leaf. Without another thought, he sidled up to Snowflake and handed her the leaf.

"Redleaf, what's this? Its awfully warm..."

"Its uhh... a gift... from me. I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"You didn't have to give me something like this," she said, handing him back the leaf, "I should be the one saying that anyway"

They looked forward as they ran, wanting more than ever to reach the tree so they could avoid the current conversation as much as possible.

* * *

"Ree! Milori! We're back!" Mary cried as the four dashed in, jumping onto chairs as they awaited their ice cream. With Hyacinth sitting next to Sunflower, their hands still attached, Snowflake and Redleaf awkwardly moved into their chairs, avoiding eye contact.

Queen Clarion came into the room, her hair down and slightly ruffled. As she prepared the ice cream with Mary, Milori watched from afar, grinning at how casual she looked. Even though the four may be younger versions of themselves, she still trusted them with all her heart, so he thought. He also grinned for another reason, the one being why she was so dishevelled.

While the children were busy outside, they did some "adult like" things in their room. His grin became even wider with the thought of her, his face slowly turning from pale to flushed.

Slipping in the potion, they ate the ice cream, turning white once again. When the light died down, the four 8 year old children walked around the room, each finding something to do on their own. As predicted, Snowflake turned to books once again and Hyacinth aiming to get to the garden. Sunflower laughed merrily, finishing up the rest of her ice cream.

Strangely, Redleaf sat there, apparently in deep thought as his eyes turned to his leaf once again. His eyebrows scrunched up for a while, it finally dawned on him what he wanted to do. Going out, he looked for leaves, particularly green maple ones.

* * *

"Ree?"

"Yes Milori? Why do you look so worried?"

"I just thing there's something that we should be doing, something to help the children." He murmured, his hands resting on her this waist.

She smiled at his concern, he was right for a fact. Any fairy over 8 years in pixie hollow can become an apprentice, thus meaning that the four must start their training in order to get them back to normal.

"Alright then, I'll start training the other three while you train Snowflake. She won't be too much of a hassle right?" She smirked playfully.

"Not at all, though you should get Fairy Mary to help you at times..."

"Haha, of course dear."

* * *

Flying out to gather the three children, Queen Clarion stopped by the Spring preparations, asking for their progress. The flower ambassador's eyes darkened slightly to Clarion's notice.

"Bad news my queen, we cannot seem to get the animals to cooperate, neither can we gather the seedlings. Even our best talent fairies can't get them to work!"

"How far behind are you?"

"Just barely halfway through, unless some miracle happens, we may not be able to reach the deadline."

That stopped Queen Clarion in her tracks.

"What about Tinkerbell's inventions?"

"We're using them to their extent, but with the moving animals, there are still lots to be painted and done..."

Taking that into accordance, she promised she would try to find out the reason herself as she travelled to Summer and Autumn. Once in Summer, she noticed that there was no summer breeze and the flowers looked duller than usual. Autumn was no better, the most leaves had lost its red and orange hue, the ground spattered with paint as the leaves stayed green.

_What is going on? _

* * *

Milori travelled to winter, his mind concentrating on other things beside his walking. As he stepped into winter, he immediately felt water fill his shoe. Looking down, he saw that he stepped in slush, something besides the fairy Slush, could only make. The white winter wonderland was slowly melting, water dripping off the ice.

Travelling deeper into the forest, he realised that it was no heat wave that was causing this, a problem only the Keeper should know.

Breaking into full speed, he entered Dewey's library, only to see him clambering on top of Fiona, a worried look on his face.

"Dewey! The ice is melting!"

"I know!"

"What's wrong with Winter?"

"Its the Ministers! Without them or even an apprentice, the seasons will slowly deteriorate..."

"So... if we don't work fast, Pixie Hollow is ruined!"

"Quick, announce somebody as temporary minister of winter! Winter can't handle this melting for very long!"

Flying out and sounding an immediate meeting, he told the frantic fairies the current situation, as well as announcing Snowflake to be apprentice Minister of Winter. She looked up to him with confused eyes, unsure on what just happened. He did nothing to answer her questions, only to fly off and tell Clarion on what had to be done.

* * *

**Yay! The Ministers are important now! :D I hate how they're always so overlooked in the series, Snowflake in particular. Even if they put Milori in the movies, they shouldn't have gotten rid of her... :( **

**Read, review, favourite and follow! :3 **

**Sorry it took so long XD**


	8. Chapter 8: What's going on?

**I had actually scrapped an earlier version of this chapter as it was not good enough to meet my usual standards. This ones kinda short but its still better than the first draft I had. I need a few days and perhaps there will be an edit on this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the storyline. **

* * *

Milori sped his way over to the border, his eyes frantic with worry. If they didn't do something fast, the whole of pixie hollow will be wrecked, fairies wouldn't be able to live and thrive, and if worse comes to worse, the pixie dust will run out. Without the seasons, the human world will slowly melt, becoming an even bigger mess than ever...

As if by telepathy, or merely pure chance, a flying golden speck grew larger and larger, revealing itself to be Clarion. Letting out a sigh of relief that she was okay, his eyes didn't change at all as he greeted her quickly and explained the situation.

"The seasons..." She said, interrupted by Milori.

"Assign the kids to apprentices, they're old enough. Meanwhile, we have to get spring ready on time, Winter has started to melt and our fairies are growing weak. Assigning a minister apprentice will slow this down until things are ready to be delivered."

"Milori... But if winter does melt faster than before the due date, what do we do?"

"If things go as planned, we may not have to deal with that. If not, spring will have an early appearance." He said solemnly, staring directly into her eyes.

Clarion didn't want to believe it, but she did as she was told. Putting all her faith into him, she announced the other three to their apprentices post, leading all of them to a secluded room so that she may start their training.

"Queen Clarion, what is going on?" Hyacinth asked, his voice squeaky but expression full of concern.

She looked down at the eight year old, blinking blankly at his confused face. She couldn't, no, she wouldn't answer him. She wasn't the one to place the burden of the deteriorating seasons onto his shoulders, it wasn't his fault to begin with.

"We just have to start your training early my dears."

* * *

"Snowflake!"

She peered from the side of the ice wall, a mix between curiosity and confusing forming on her face. She didn't understand what had just happened, the frantic rush of all the fairies had caused her to get lost in the crowd, only to be pulled by Dewey back to his library. Milori was acting weird as well, he never raised his voice to anyone, let alone beckon the entire winter population unless necessary.

"Yes?" she whispered timidly, wings raised just in case.

Milori stormed through the doors, calming down when he saw the emotions written on the girls face.

"We start your training now."

He led the way to the centre of the ice palace. Asking her to conjure up different types of snowflakes, she realized the pace he was going at was rather fast. She struggled to keep up, trying to remember each and everyone. It wasn't hard to make any of them but without knowing the names and characteristics of each, making them would be completely and utterly useless.

She couldn't bring herself to cry in front of him, it just wasn't worth it.

* * *

Clarion, using her dust powers, brought forth flowers for both Sunflower and Hyacinth to name. With all the different varieties, she left them little time to get accustomed with the flower, each of them disappearing once its name had been read out.

For Redleaf, she taught him to paint the green leaves, his hand shaking once he had painted over 10 large maple leaves. With the shaking lead his strokes to be inaccurate, each leaf after the 10th gradually getting worse and worse until the paint couldn't be recognised as red.

Clarion couldn't help but feel frustrated once the three let their actions become sloppier and sloppier. At one point she wanted to burst, wanting to run into Milori's arms and let him cradle her once again. When that feeling had subsided, her mind slipped into a confusing thought.

_Why had I wanted to burst so easily? I'm never this impatient. _

Eyes clearing from her anger, she told the apprentices to stop, each of them falling to the ground, exhausted.

"We're stopping for today. I don't feel so well..."

She left without another word, her feet leading her to the bathroom.

Sunflower blinked blearily, "What has gotten into our queen?"

* * *

**I'm sorry to have kept you waiting! Its not the best chapter I've ever written and I feel like I missed out on alot of things. Give me a few more days and hopefully a better chapter will be up! **

**Read, review, follow and favourite! :3**


	9. Chapter 9: Their day off part 1

**One whole chapter for my fav pairing. Sorry Milarion shippers! There will be some thing at the bottom though :D**

* * *

Nothing really made any sense to the four young ministers. They tried their hardest in understanding what the lord and the queen had tried to teach them, yet, nothing seemed to be able to get through their heads.

A few days later, while the four are now 16, the queen had been announced as by Milori as sick. She stayed in bed all day and had refused treatment. Milori took the time to take care of her needs so the four have been dismissed and given a day off.

"You four are to take the day off. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." He warned, directing a stern look towards Sunflower and Hyacinth. As they aged, the two had developed a more cheeky side to them, either one being able to make a mess wherever they went.

Ironically, Redleaf lost his sense of humor, maturing and leaning more on books while building on his knowledge. It was pretty clear that this was a major turning point in his life.

* * *

Snowflake paced around the whole of winter, finding that everyone else was still busy cleaning up the mess from the meltdown. Every other fairy that was free was sent to the mainland, each of them slowly wrapping up winter so they could deliver spring.

Aching to find something to do, she wondered if she would go to the warm seasons. A small nagging voice in her head told her not to, last time she did, she and Redleaf had a heated argument. As much as she would regret it later, she needed company and books weren't exactly helping right now.

At the winter border, she hesitated, the little nagging voice growing louder.

_What happens if I see him? I don't really want a repeat of last time..._

Walking rather than flying, she anticipated the warm air engulfing her completely. She loved the warmth sometimes even more than the cold, secretly taking in a hot drink to the winter library for her own enjoyment. She never knew why, but it just seemed right.

Noticing movement from the corner of her eye, a red clad sparrowman moved, his face towards the ground. His wings were tinted slightly brown and flapped in the air as his body was stiff and flat. She knew who this was immediately.

Knowing that Redleaf would see her if she ran, she grabbed two leaves and used them to hide herself, her wings beating as she tried to fly away.

It worked, but only for a while.

She had her eyes on Redleaf the entire time, not really knowing where she was flying. So long as she flew away, she was fine. Heading right, it was inevitable that she hit a tree. Crashing with a muffled 'eep', she caused some leaves to fall off and a frightened squirrel to climb down.

She brushed the leaves off her eyes, only to be met with another pair of amused ones.

"Snowflake."

"Redleaf."

His hand went to ruffle his brown hair, a smile still evident on his face.

"What's so funny?" She asked, pulling herself up.

"I knew you were there the entire time, it was funny to watch your fall." He grinned.

Hearing him say that caused her to flush with embarrassment, her hands inconspicuously making small snow flurries.

A fast fairy, most likely Vidia from the speed, rushed past them, the wind blowing both of them off balance. Snowflake tumbled forwards onto Redleaf, trying her best to scramble off of him as soon as she composed herself.

Redleaf on the other hand tried to roll away, his hands plastered to his chest in a reflex action. This led the both of them nowhere, Redleaf's arms having wrapped around Snowflake's waist.

"I-I uhhh" They both stammered.

Finally letting go after some awkward moments, Snowflake started to laugh uncontrollably.

"And I thought you never laughed." He tipped his head down, something green falling into his vision.

"Here." She took the green leaf off his head. Since her hands were still icy from making the snow flurries, it frosted a small edge of the leaf.

He took the leaf from her hand, the leaf immediately staining red, gold and brown.

"How did you do that?" She wondered in awe. His hands were completely clean, so paint from before couldn't have stained it.

"No idea. It only happens on green leaves though. They never seem to do anything but I can't bear to throw them away."

"Like the one you tried to give me a few days ago?"

"Yeah, its crumpled in my pocket right now."

He took it out and showed it to her, feeling some other leaves that were like this fall out as well.

"Huh. I'm no tinker, but i'd make something out of that, they're rather sturdy." She said, finding it hard to bend some of the leaves.

"How about a hat?" He gestured with his hands, prompting Snowflake to laugh even more.

"Sure." She smiled with glee.

* * *

They came back an hour later, Redleaf now donning a leaf hat, the one that he had offered to Snowflake being the center leaf. It covered most of his hair, which honestly Snowflake missed with a pang, but still looked good on him.

"I never want to take it off." He admitted proudly.

"We'll never see that patch of hair again."

"I wonder if the other's will recognize me again."

"Hyacinth will faint from shock." Snowflake joked.

"Summer will hug me like crazy."

"Milori would..." Snowflake felt her voice die out. She had mistakenly touched on a nerve by herself. Noticing the mood die, Redleaf asked

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Then why'd you stop?"

The words just came spilling out her mouth without stopping.

"I'm worried about Milori, he treats everything so harshly all of a sudden."

"I think its because he's scared for Queen Clarion. She was sick for no apparent reason." He comforted her.

They walked on in silence, Redleaf brightening up quickly.

"Come, I know something that'll cheer you up."

He took her hand and flew up towards the tallest tree in autumn. Landing on the topmost branch, the tree gave them a view of the whole pixie hollow, stretching so far that they even saw the unnamed parts of it all.

"Wow." Snowflake breathed out.

"That't not all." he lead her to an autumn leaf.

Holding her hands in his, he pressed her stomach down on the autumn leaf, him starting to shake the leaf. Before she could even tell him her fears, the leaf shook violently and detached itself from the branch.

She closed her eyes in fright as they fell, the leaf jolting upwards slowly as it was caught in the wind.

"Open your eyes, trust me." He whispered in her ear.

His voice was soothing and comforting. Opening them one at a time, she gasped as she looked down. The view was breathtaking from up here. The autumn woods stretched underneath them, the trees dotted red, gold, yellow and brown.

Being at the mercy of the wind, she relaxed, using a hand to free her hair for a change. It fanned out behind her, surprising Redleaf in a good way.

"You look... wow."

She blushed and smiled, not used to hearing compliments often.

"You don't look half bad yourself either."

"Who me?" He grinned bashfully, taking off his hat in the process. With the suns rays beating down on them, Redleaf's hair appeared red at the edges, bringing out his eyes even more than usual.

_Awww... wait what?_

She pushed aside those thoughts and looked forwards, immersed by the beauty in front of them. The wind carried them slowly towards the border, finally landing safely at the bridge.

"You liked that?" He asked, putting his hat back on.

"Yeah. We still have time, how about some ice skating."

"Oh I don't..."

"Don't be such a baby." She frosted his wings as he stammered.

She led the way into the skating rink, glad for once that it was empty. Holding his hand when he had put on his skates, she spun on the ice with ease, his arms flailing around uselessly.

"Whoa there." She held on tight until her regained his balance.

Teaching him step by step, in no time they were skating around the rink gracefully, Snowflake doing some fancy footwork for effect.

With her hair still trailing around her, she let her feet lead where they wanted, twirling in the air at some point.

_Wow shes good. She looks really nice doing it too... _

Unknowingly, she finished her solo performance with a little curtsy, with the intention of pleasing Redleaf. He clapped enthusiastically to her amusement.

Sidling up to her, they crossed their arms and held hands, both of them looking contently into each others eyes. The two twirled about the ice rink, not caring at all when fairies had started to gather and watch the two of them.

* * *

"That was one fun day..." Snowflake beamed as they walked back to the border. Redleaf had told her that he didn't need the accompaniment but she had insisted that she did.

"Yeah, ice skating is fun once you get the hang of it."

"So is leaf riding."

They fell into a comfortable silence, suddenly unable to meet each others eyes. Redleaf used one of his hand to bring her face up.

Trailing his thumb over her cheek, he leaned in slowly, sending Snowflake's heartbeat running very fast. He came close, but he never made the contact, instead whispering in her ear,

"I had a great time with you today... Snowflake."

She hugged him, feeling herself soften at the impact.

"So did I."

They bid farewell, both of them red in the face. Upon entering the ice castle, Milori noticed something on her cheek. Smiling for a change, he held out a mirror for her.

There was a streak of mixed red and gold paint on her cheek.

* * *

**Earlier that day...**

"Milori!" Clarion whined. He popped his head from outside her bedchambers. His cool hand feeling her warm head for a moment, she asked him one of the most strangest requests he could ever think of.

"Could you bring me some ice cream? Covered in honey please?"

"You shouldn't be eating these things when you have a sore throat" He said sternly, sounding more like her mother than her mate.

"I don't have a sore throat." Her voice choosing to crack at that very moment.

"Sure it is dear." He smiled.

"Please? Its just this once." She persuaded, putting on her most pleading face she could muster at the moment.

Feeling his heart melt with how cute she acted for him, he got her the ice cream, spooning each bit into her mouth.

"You are too adorable sometimes dear."

"And that's why you love me." She replied back, kissing him full on the lips. He couldn't taste the ice cream though, the sweetness all came from Clarion herself.

* * *

**SnowRed fluff is so cute! I've regained my writing spirit so *hint hint there may be another update tonight!* Longest update so far :D You may already know where this story is going :3**

**Read, review, follow and favourite! **


	10. Chapter 10: Their day off part 2

**Just a small note, this chapter is set at the same time as the last and will be about Hyacinth and Sunflower. Milarion of course at the end. **

* * *

Covered in mud was not the best way to start a day off for Hyacinth. On any normal day, he kept himself prim and proper, even taking the time to iron out his flower suit. His face spattered with paint and mud from him falling over could actually drive him mad.

Sunflower was laughing hysterically as he brushed himself off. Feeling his face redden with embarrassment and anger, he felt the urge to stomp up to her and shut her up. He couldn't bring himself to.

Sunflower gripped the sides of her stomach as she found herself slowly descending as her wings lost some of its control. With her eyes still closed, she didn't notice until the last minute that she was going to land in the same patch of mud as Hyacinth was.

He grinned knowingly, stepping out of the way for her faithful descent. At the last few feet, she lost all control and fell back first into the mud pool, immediately ceasing her laughter.

She sputtered and sat up, her yellow sunflower dress now stained with mud.

"Hyacinth!You knew that I would fall in here!" She whined, trying her best to wipe off the mud.

He let a few chuckles escape him as he helped her up.

"So did you, did you do anything? Not really."

She smirked. "Didn't know you were that much of a trouble maker"

"Didn't know you were so cheeky for a change." He countered jokingly.

They looked at each other and started laughing once again. Taking his hand, she deliberately fell backwards into the mud, taking him down with her.

"Sunflower!"

"Lighten up Hyacinth! Its just a bit of mud."

"Muddy enough for the both of you to get a shower!" Fairy Mary suddenly appeared before them. On her face was a little streak of mud.

They stood up, their smiles faltering slightly as they waited for the punishment.

"You're not in trouble." she soothed. "Just go get clean now, Pixie Hollow can't have their only ministers all dirty now can they?"

Grinning, Sunflower bounced off, purposely flicking some mud back at Hyacinth. He grinned and did the same.

Fairy Mary sighed and smiled.

"They never learn do they?"

* * *

Queen Clarion sighed as she plopped herself on the bed. Having just emptied the content of her stomach into the toilet once again, she felt Milori place an arm around her.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Not any better than yesterday." She replied drearily.

"Aww, you'll feel better dear." he got up and poured a glass of warm water for her. He did this carefully so that the snowflakes from a snow flurry above his head didn't get into the water. This was the only way he could ever visit his sweetheart in the winter and he was glad that he could.

"Milori?" Clarion spoke with a soft voice, not wanting her voice to crack with sickness.

"Yes dear?"

"Can I have something to eat?"

"Can you keep it down?" He asked, worried for her well being.

"I'm not sure, but I'm hungry." She pouted.

Without another word, he picked her up bridal style and headed towards the kitchens, watching her from behind as she picked out some thing to eat.

"Clarion you know you can't eat that. It's only going to make your voice worse." he said, taking the item from her hands.

They went on like this until everything in the cupboard had been emptied, Milori either saying it was going to hurt her voice or that it was going to do something harmful later on.

"Then what can I eat?"

He prepared a light sandwich for her, accompanied with a cup of honey lemon tea.

"Who knew you were a cook?"

"I normally helped and served myself in the ice castle. I didn't bother to go out to eat often."

She sighed, wondering how lucky she was in having a fairy so talented as himself.

* * *

The afternoon passed without as much fuss for the two other ministers. Stepping outside for a break, Hyacinth found himself at the top of a grassy hill, staring at the stars.

"Hyacinth?"

He sat up immediately, only to lay back down when he saw it was a surprised Sunflower.

"Yes?" he asked back, pretending that there was nothing wrong.

"What are you..." Her voice trailed on, only for her to realize the whole situation.

Flying over, she let herself lie down next to him. Smiling contently in the silence, he asked,

"Do you know any of the constellations?"

"Not really, they all look the same to me. Well except the second star to the right."

"The three in a row over there," he gestured, "is the belt of Orion. The four bright stars around him make up the arms and legs." he spoke clearly, finding it nice to have someone listen to him for a change.

She listened to his calm rant, enjoying the different side to him for once. Edging closer, her hair brushed against his cheek as her head lay against his arm.

He stopped mid sentence but regained himself, continuing on with his constellations. The two stayed there for the entire evening, simply enjoying in each others presence.

* * *

**Just some small fluff for the other two ministers. Milori is apparently a good caretaker isn't he? :) **

**Read, review, follow and favourite! :3 **


End file.
